


Pieces of Me

by OnceUponAGirl2237



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, California to Kentucky, Eventual Smut, F/M, I’m half asleep writing this, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, Military Kink, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Tinder, nicholas sparks is quaking, you’re welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGirl2237/pseuds/OnceUponAGirl2237
Summary: Desperate and alone, Julia Galligar decides to try online dating just months after a nasty divorce. What could possibly go wrong?





	Pieces of Me

People are foul creatures; especially men. A girl could do everything to try and impress them but still get nothing in return. Something as simple as changing their hair to get a response, or maybe cleaning the house for when they get home. Still nothing.

This horrific pit of denial and heartbreak is where Julia Galligar sat, cold and alone.

She could hear the door slam open, his drunken footsteps sounding through the hall. She was irrational to pull a stunt while he was like this, but to desperate to care.

"Adam?" Her voice shook as she quietly emerged from her room, suitcase in hand.

At first there was no response, just silence. With each step, the chance of escape grew closer and closer. Maybe this wouldn't be as destructive as expected.

Julia's green eyes peered around the corner into the kitchen, her husbands tall frame hovering over the sink. It would be easy for her to just leave without a word, but she hadn't been planning this for months just to go unheard.

"Adam." She summoned a confident force, speaking at more than a whisper.

He turned quickly, dark hair tumbling in his eyes as he dropped the empty bottle in his hand. Glass shattered on impact, shards landing next to her feet. As her eyes moved to his, a calm rage filled their depths. 

"I'm done with this." Julia declared, her voice wavering as he took a step nearer, hand raising to her cheek.

She flinched and closed her eyes, expecting the same stinging pain that usually followed. As she peered towards him, his gaze was fixed on her lips.

"Who is it?" He croaked out, grip tightening on her jaw.

"W-what are you talking about?" His dark eyes narrowed, fixing in on her with a predator-like characteristic.

"Who. Is. It?" He ground out, lip pulled back in a snarl.

Her mind was a mess, confused as to why he of all people would expect her to be the cheater. She frowned and slapped his hand away, moving back towards the door.

"No one! There is no one else I've been trying so hard to gain respect of but you! And I'm tired of never once getting a thank you, or maybe getting asked how my day was." She laughed historically as her temper swelled. 

"You're making a mistake." Adam snapped, stalking closer.

"No. I'm making the best choice for me. One I should've had at the start!" She lurched for the doorknob, hand twisting just as he seized her. 

"Let me go!" She flailed her arms, trying to land a punch.

Within seconds her fist connected with what felt like his nose. Using it to her advantage, Julia kicked him in the stomach and fled out the door. Waiting in the driveway was Barbara, her best friend, getting ready to come help.

"Get back in the car!" She rounded the side, sliding into the passenger seat and slamming the door. "Drive." 

The tires screeched as the small car darted back, flying away from the house that she knew as home. The rapid beat of her heart was the only noise audible at the moment.

"I assume that didn't go so well honey." Barb's tone was soft yet sarcastic as usual; something refreshing in the heated moment.

"Tell me about it." The breathless response tumbled from Julia's lips, as she looked out the window as cars passed by.

"Where did you decide?" She questioned her friend, a subtle lack of interest pulling through.

"Frankfort, Kentucky." Barb clearly saw the disappointment in her eyes and chuckled. "We needed somewhere low key. California isn't exactly the place for you anymore, Jules."

Julia sank into the seat and sighed with a nod. "You're right."  

Her head spun with the events of the night, aware that she had the next 34 hours to ponder on them. 

This was the beginning of her new life; a complete do-over. She planned to make the very best of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I’m so excited for this story. It has a special place in my heart and I can’t wait to share it with you. Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to leave comments and suggestions. <3


End file.
